Reality Love
by HailzieBab3
Summary: This story is a about a girl named Erin who has just broken up with her boyfriend. She is heartbroken, but can someone heal her heart? I tried to make this story more realistic then every other romantic story that you cant even imagine happening. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Reality Love**

"Do I look fat in this?" I asked having very low self-esteem issues.

"Oh my gosh Erin! You look beautiful!" Hailey complimented.

"Sure?" I asked warily turning in the mirror to see if it was what I wanted. It did look pretty cute. It was black and strapless and hung just above my knees. It had a big bow tie just below my bust. The bottom flared out a little too. The dress was the kind that grows on you. You don't have an opinion the first time and then you leave the store and you want to go back to get it.

"Positive." Hailey said confidently.

"Okay!" I smiled "I'll get it!" Hailey looked relieved when I finally made my decision. We had gone to at least five different stores and I had not found one thing, until now.

"Hailey?" I badgered.

"Yes Erin." She sighed. I had asked questions non-stop this whole day, she was probably annoyed… oh well.

"Do you think I will find a guy?" I asked innocently.

"No" she paused "a guy will find _you_."

"Mmm." I mumbled, as thoughts raced through my mind. That sounded really cheesy!

I bought the dress and we walked to our apartment that was reasonably close. Hailey lived on the 3rd floor with Ysanne and I. Ciara (Ysanne's twin sister-) Anna, and Zoe lived on the 2nd, Sammi and Sarah lived on the 1st. It was like a sister sorority. We had all been friends since middle school and before, and each had different relationships with each other. I found myself hanging out with some of them depending on my mood.

We walked up the stairs to the top floor. Each floor had 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. So it was a pretty big apartment. Because Sammi and Sarah were on the first floor, just them two, they had a guest bedroom. The apartment was like one big house for us, because we all lived together, just us. We all shared our bathrooms, and would go in to each other's room at night to talk.

My room had clothes thrown around on the floor and had burgundy red walls. Ysanne's room was light green and had a window looking over the small neighborhood behind our building. Hailey's room was baby blue, and looked like a magazine-type room. On the top floor there was a staircase that led to the top of the building and you could see the entire city. Jacob and Ysanne always came up here. Ysanne was so lucky. She had a boyfriend she had been crushing on since middle school, and happened to be Hailey's cousin. Ciara had a boyfriend named Jason. Sammi had a boyfriend with Jeffery. Hailey was dating someone named Justin and Zoe and Anna both liked someone (a different someone). They might even both be dating too come to think of it. Mmmh. Everyone was dating in the whole house, except me. My boyfriend broke up with me and now I was single and lonely. I took all my emotions out of food, good thing I had a high metabolism, and lived with crazy exercise people.

The next morning I headed for work with Ysanne and Hailey. We worked for New York Times. We took Hailey's car today and got there in about 20 minutes. It would be about 10 if there weren't bumper-to-bumper traffic every friggen morning.

I walked up to my office and noticed a bouquet of flowers on my desk of red roses. I quickly scurried over to the beautiful wild flowers and looked at the note card. Hailey walked in behind me.

"ERIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHO IS HE?!" she excitedly badgered me.

"Uhh.. I don't know." I laughed. She looked over my shoulder impatiently as I read the card.

"Mom-

Thank you for your love, Thank you for your care, Thank you for everything that you have unremarkably manage to have done.

You taught me well, no one could have done better now it's my turn to treat you like you treated me when I was under the weather. I hope you get well soon, and Ill stop by to visit… Give me a call when you get this… And take a day off of work for a change; it will help you get better!

Your son,

P.S. See you at Christmas… Love ya mum

Taylor Daniel."

"NO! NOT MOTHER! I AM NOT A MOTHER!" I cried out sadly. "It was supposed to be for me!" I huffed! "It was supposed to be from Matt!" Matt was my ex-boyfriend and had literally ripped my heart apart, and I still hadn't completely gotten over him.

"Oh Erin! Don't cry." Hailey hugged me sympathetically.

"Can I keep the flowers?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh hun, I don't think they belong to you." She said.

"Yeah… I know" I tried to calm my breathing. "I just thought that Matt was coming back to me."

"Oh Erin!" Hailey exclaimed rapping me into a tight, comforting hug. "I am so sorry!" she paused and thought for a second. "You know everything happens for a reason, and who knows, this guy could be a… SEXY BEAST!" I laughed so hard, to the point where I peed myself a little.

"Okay." I considered after I was done laughing. "Though, he's probably taken, or gay! I mean what guy has grammar?" I thought pessimistically.

"Your kind." She smiled, "Now lets go find him!" What a cheese ball, I thought! "Okay so his mom probably works in the building and just got sent to the wrong office. Hmm. Lets go to the staff directory and look up Daniel."

Just as we were heading out the door Ysanne stepped in front of us out of nowhere.

"Geez guys!" She exclaimed, "I heard 'sexy beast' down the hall way. Maybe you guys should consider not getting fired and get to work!" she fumed. We ignored her and kept walking. She was so overprotective. We need to teach her to live a little!

We walked to the main office and got the book, turned to the page with the list of "D's" and were over whelmed at the sight of all of them. There were at least 25 last names with Daniel. Great! We immediately started calling the list of numbers.

The first number I called I asked "Is Mrs. Daniels available please?" the person hung up on me. The second one didn't have kids, the third went to the answering machine, and the fourth had a busy phone line. All the numbers I called were all like this. I looked over to Hailey and saw that she was having more luck then me.

"Hello?" Hailey asked politely. "Are you Mrs. Daniels?" There was a short pause. "Oh well then I have a quick question. I think I have something of yours… Do you have a son named Taylor Daniel?" she laughed, "No he's not in trouble. I just… yeah… I just was wondering if I could drop something off at your house, or work, or something. I got some mail for you, it was shipped to the wrong place." Another pause "do you work for the New York Times? Oh okay well I think some of your mail got sent to the wrong office…Uh-huh… 2rn floor…yup… 240? Oh that would explain it we are office 440. Oh okay yeah we are in the building right now. Yea I work here… Okay my friend Erin is going to drop it off for you. She is the one who received the mail… Yeah I was just helping her find the lucky person!" she laughed, "You'll see! Okay thanks a lot… Marry right? Okay, yes, thanks Marry. Anytime, Hailey… uh-huh… you too, alright bye." She hung up the phone pleased with her discussion. "Nice lady." She muttered happily.

"Her room is where exactly?" I asked curiously.

"2nd floor, office 340, Marry Daniels."

"Isn't the 2nd floor the better journalists? And does that name sound familiar to you too?" I asked questionably.

"Yea. Come to think of it... it does." She thought quickly, "Okay well I have to get to work… better go find your, SEXY BEAST!" she joked and walked out of the office nudging me on my way out.

I picked up the flowers excitedly, went to the elevator pressed the 'down' button and got out on the 2nd floor. I headed to the bigger, nicer, offices and immediately found office 240. I knocked on the blurry glass door patiently.

"Come in!" I hear a lady holler from the other side of the glass. I walk in with the flowers hidden behind my back.

"Hi." I said looking curiously around her office. There was a beautiful view of the city, and all her furniture was mahogany. It was gorgeous. Then I looked at her. She was stunning. Early 40's, tan, long dark brown hair. She didn't have any wrinkles, she could be even younger than 40. She was definitely foreign. Maybe Native American, I thought wistfully.

"Hello. So your… Erin? Hailey's friend?" she asked politely.

"Y-y-ea." I stuttered a little. She was like a supermodel. "I have something that belongs to you." I said dumbly.

"So I've heard." She smiled resting her chin on her hands and her elbows propped on her desk. She looked tired.

"Here you go." I walked over to her taking the flowers out behind my back and handing them to her.

"OH MY GOSH!" she mused "There beautiful!" she smiled turning them, and looking at all the different colors. They really were. I had never seen any of those flowers before, and Sammi had them all around the house. She saw the note and read it silently, she grinned when she was done.

"Thank you so much for returning these to me, I really appreciate it. You're probably wondering why I'm under the weather huh?" She laughed.

"Well, I didn't mean to read it, I thought they were for me in the beginning." I confessed stupidly. "But yeah…"

"No harm done. I just have a virus. The doctors don't know yet if it's serious or not. All they know is that, whatever it is, it's not contagious. But I have been feeling really hopeless recently."

"I am so sorry." I stated.

"It's not your fault" she joked. "I have just been so tired and working just as much as usual, nonstop you know?" she huffed tiredly.

"Follow your sons advice, take some time off." I suggested.

"Its hard for the boss to take time off work." She stated giddily. I looked at her tag at the same moment she stated that. Sure enough it said "Marry Daniels" and under that "Head Editor" written under it.

"Oh my gosh. It's an honor! I am so sorry your sick. Do you need anything? Wow, I thought your name sounded familiar. Can I do anything for you?" I asked babbling excitedly.

"Its okay." She said "Breathe."

"Sorry." I apologized. We both laughed.

She paused, "There is actually one thing you could do for me. I really want to see my son Taylor. I was wondering if you would want to go pick him up at the airport? He just flew in. If you don't mind, I just have some paper work to finish. I can give you time off of work to do so. If you would that is. Don't feel pressured."

"No, no. I would love to go pick him up. What time?" I asked.

"Um..." she looked at her watch "now?" she asked.

"Course. New York Airport right?"

"Yup, here ill give you my card." She took one of the cards from her desk and handed it to me. "For any questions. You will know it is Taylor when you see him, but ill tell him you're coming too. Hey are you single?" she smiled a devious smile.

"Umm thanks." I said grabbing the card, "and yeah, I am single." I blushed.

"Thanks, I appreciate everything. Nice meeting you Erin."

"Anytime, but how will I know its him."

"Just… trust me." she winked and I headed out the door confused. I heard her chuckle just as the door closed. Weird.

"WAIT ERIN!" she hollered after to me. I turned back around and opened the door.

"Yea?"

"He's coming off of the Miami flight, and he's single too." She smiled and waved goodbye to me trickily. That's what she was up to. I laughed and left the room once again. Mmmhmm. Maybes she's desperate to find her son a girlfriend.

I hopped in the jeep, got to the airport and headed to the "Miami flights." I waited patiently at the baggage claim. I didn't know what I was waiting for. A chubby teenager, geek of the school. Glasses. Lets be positive Erin. Maybe hot magazine model. An African… who knew? Just then I saw a really ugly looking foreign dude look at me. He had baggy clothes, hood, and tattoos. Total drug dealer. My heart skipped a beat as he walked closer. Please don't be him… I thought desperately. Suddenly he regained his train of thought and walked by me. _YES! _ I thought excitedly, and relieved. I would hate to drive him home. Why did I say yes to her? Oh gosh, this could be bad. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jolted around. I probably looked like a freak, randomly standing in the middle of the baggage claim. I looked up at his face and our eyes locked instantly. He had a gorgeous bronze tan, had at least 12 inches on me, and a tight shirt revealing all his sexy beast, abs. He smiled a huge smirk showing all his white teeth. His eyes were a sparkling light green and he had spiked up brown hair. Made my mouth water!

"Uhh... are you. Taylor?" I choked up.

""Erin?" he asked gazing into my eyes.

"Mmm." I said star-struck. The amount of urge coming from me to attack his body was indescribable, but I held back amazingly enough.

"S-s-s-ooo" he stuttered hotly looking away from my gaze. I swear I was drooling.

"Umm, my car… ride...you." CRAP! I sounded like a total LOSER! "Uhh, sorry, I mean.. I think I am giving you a ride to your moms work." I looked away embarrassed.

"Ha!" he chuckled. "Yeah, think so."

We walked out to the friend circle jeep. Or the jeep that all of us use. Yup all of us. Ysanne, Ciara, Sammi, Sarah, Anna, Hailey, Zoe, and Me… all of us. We all borrow it on different days. But I guess Hailey, Zoe, and Sammi are planning to get new cars. They are fun destroyers!

He jumped in the passenger seat after loading his luggage in the back. I told him to excuse the bras, and underwear's, stuffed in the trunk. What do you expect in all-girl-car? He laughed and said it was fine.

"Soooooo." He started when we got onto the busy road. "Where do ya live?"

"Your beautiful." I smirked looking over at his body. It was a red light so my eyes were free to wander. Suddenly I realized what I said. Crap! "Oh… I mean!" I quickly regained my train of thought. F, F, F, F! He smiled patiently.

"You too." He announced unexpectedly. My heart dropped and I suddenly realized it was no longer a red light. The horns bombarded me immediately. I quickly got control of the wheel again.

"Where do you live?" he asked again, noticing I had not heard him the first time.

"Here, New York City. What a bout you?" I asked concentrating as hard as possible trying to keep my eyes from lingering at his luxurious body, and face, and… everything.

"Florida. I'm a carpenter. My mom and dad live here." He stated and suddenly noticed my melancholy face. "But I visit **a lot." **He added quickly. He smiled when my face lit up again.

"So I take it you go the flowers? Sorry bout that, but did you like my choice?"

"NO! I mean ummm no. Your mom loves them. Don't apologize, I don't mind, and they're absolutely beautiful." Of course I didn't mind. I met the most gorgeous creature on the face of the earth.

"Good to know." He grinned. "Beautiful." He stated.

"Who? Me?" I asked star-struck once again.

"Uhhh…" he paused "I was, talking bout the view." Just then I realized that he was talking about the ocean view we saw from the bridge that we were currently going over.

"Oh," I blushed looking straight forward embarrassed. "I was kidding." I lied horribly.

"No," he paused "I was."

"Oh, hehehehehe!" I laughed very squeakily and abnocshious like. "WELL DON'T!" I threatened.

"What… joke?" he flirted challenging me.

"Yeah!" I laughed. Whoa this was confusing.

"Oh," he blushed like I had.

"NO! Now I was kidding." We suddenly both burst awkwardly into laughter.

"So… What did your mom say on the phone about me?" I asked curiously after we had both stopped laughing.

"Wondering what the boss thinks of you, huh?" he joked. "No, she said that there was a really pretty girl coming to pick me up named Erin. Also that you worked for the "_Times" _too, and you seemed nice."

"Annnnnnnd?" I dragged on to see if there was anything else left for him to say.

"And," he copied me. "I thought she was just trying to set me up with another girl. She was, but in this case, I don't mind so much." He smiled a breathtaking smile.

"Now why is that?" I flirtatiously asked taking a moment to look at his face, and I quickly got distracted and swerved a little. I tried to focus again imminently.

"All the other girls were so," he paused thinking, "so materialistic. You know? Like they were like so, so, so, annoying!" he changed his voice so it was really high pitched- he sounded gay. I chuckled at his imitation.

"Um like Taylorrrrrr," I extended the 'r' on Taylor so it sounded really bratty, "so like how do you know what I'm like?" He grinned.

"I just… do." He stated confidently. I swear my heart melted. "Hey, you've asked a lot of questions. My turn to ask some."

"Okay." I agreed warily.

"What were you expecting?"

"Of you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Truthfully I thought you were going to be a 12-year-old chubby kid." I laughed at the thought that already seemed so distant.

"Annnnnnnd?" he grinned.

"And? Ha ha. No, and you weren't." I smiled.

"Thanks for … returning the flowers, he appreciated.

"No problem."

Crap! We were there! Why did their have to be no traffic right now? I didn't want him to leave me! I parked the jeep and we walked in together. Hailey was passing by the main office when she saw me. She walked up to us excitedly.

"Hey!" she approached us. "You must be Taylor!" she eyed me with the look _"Told you he would be a sexy beast!" _

"Have I met you before?" he tried to remember.

"No. I am a close friend of Erin's. My names Hailey." She informed him. "I helped return your flowers." She smiled brightly.

"Ohhh! Nice to meet you! Thanks for that." He appreciated.

"Your welcome." Hailey looked like she was in a hurry. "Sorry, nice meeting you, but I have to go. See you around maybe."

She passed by me whispering into my ear "_Sexy beast, alright." _

"What was that?" Taylor asked eyeing me.

"Uhhhh, nothing." I -embarrassed- tried to cover up.

"Sexy beast huh?" He rose up his arm and pointed to his muscles. "I do have some guns going on don't I?" he flexed and his arm tensed um sexily.

"Y-y-eah." I stuttered.

We walked up to Mary's office and let ourselves in.

"Hey mum!" Taylor greeted her running over to her to give her a hug. She cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh baby! Its been to long! I swear though, you have gotten bigger!"

"That's what the gym will do to ya." He joked.

"Isn't he just something?" Marry asked me laughing.

"Yeah." I smiled gazing at him.

"So mum. Trying to set me up with yet another girl huh?" Taylor asked her.

"You caught me!" she laughed. "But I told you, you wouldn't mind this time!"

"So how've you been feeling?" Taylor asked changing the subject. Was that true? He didn't mind this time because I was different then the other girls?

"Not so hot." She stated.

"Mum, really, take some time off of work already!" He begged.

"I know! I know!"

"Hey why don't I take you out for dinner tonight?" Taylor asked her.

"Umm." She paused looking up at me. "I have a lot of work to do tonight. I'm sorry Hun. But hey, why don't you take Erin out. I am sure you guys will have fun. We have a month to catch up, one night wont hurt." She sneakily stated. Yes! He was staying a whole entire month! WOOHOO! I think Marry saw my eyes lit up when she said a month.

"You sure?" he asked grinning widely.

"Go have fun!" she smiled at us both and gave her son one last hug before we walked out the door. Taylor paused in the doorframe behind me.

"Hey mum, can I take the car?" he asked.

"You know you can." She informed. Marry opened up her drawer and tossed him a set.

"Thanks! Good night. Love ya!" Taylor smiled.

"Hey you don't like my driving?" I accused after we had left the office.

"No, no that."

"Than what?" I asked.

"Well, sort of that. You almost hit four cars! I counted."

"Not true! I actually drive pretty well, I just can't be distracted."

"Now what exactly were distracted by?

"You." I smiled looking into his bright sparkling eyes. I quickly remembered Hailey and Ysanne. I pulled out my phone and texted them that I had a ride home and that I was going out somewhere with a sexy beast!

* * *

** Taylor's P.O.V **

I swear you're whole world can change in a second. One minute you're on the ground hopeless, and the next your flying. That was the case for me, about an hour ago. I had gotten a call from my mom telling me she sent someone to pick me up. I was imagining yet another one of those materialistic sluts, but I was amazed before my own eyes. Her name was Erin. She makes my heart go pound, Erin. When I tapped her on the shoulder intentionally planning to ask her if she had seen someone that fit the description I knew about her, I was suddenly dazed with amazement. I was so glad she had turned out to be Erin too! When I looked down into her green eyes, I suddenly saw things I hadn't before. It was like I was traveling alone at night in the dark, and someone brought me a light to guide me. Her precious blonde hair fell into her face and a pain so forceful urging me to push it behind her ear so I could see all of her face.

I went to the car garage and unlocked the red Porsche. It was shiny, newly waxed, and good-looking. Perfect. Her mouth opened when she saw it.

"Sick ride dude!" she commented. I smiled at her astonishment. We got in the car and I headed to the fanciest restaurant in New York. "Armadillos." She was very curious to find out were I was taking her, but I wasn't going to ruin the surprise. We were madly flirting the whole way.

When we got there I hopped out of the car and opened the door for her. She looked the restaurant and gaped unexpectedly. She punched me real hard right on the bicep.

"YOU ARE TAKING US TO ARMIDILLOS! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! IM NOT DRESSED UP ENOUGH!" she hollered.

"You look beautiful." I commented truthfully. She was wearing a low-cut red shirt with a jean skirt, and boots. Erin made my mouth water.

We walked into the restaurant and were suddenly bombarded with a huge long line of people. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front of the line.

"Do you have a reservation?" A female server I didn't recognize sated. Suddenly Ben (the manager) scurried over to Erin and I.

"Mr. Daniels! Ahhhh how nice to see you." He shook my hand grittily. "Long time no see. Are you in need of a table?" Ben had a British accent so when he said words like table its sounded like "Tab-EL."

"Yes, it has been a long time. A table would be fantastic, thank you." I smiled politely. Erin was looking at me, charmed by my magic of getting a table so quickly- when people had been waiting for almost an hour. I smiled at her.

"Very well then, right this way." Ben smiled. He brought us back to the reserved booths that had a view of the city. "May I ask who has accompanied you on this lovely evening." He asked gingerly.

"This is, Erin." I pulled her in front of me delectably. "Erin this is Ben."

"Lovely to meet you Erin." Ben greeted her, kissing her hand. That made me actually, really jealous.

"You too." She smiled at the gesture.

"May I start off with something to drink?" He asked, as we sat down at the booth.

"Red or white?" I questioned Erin.

"I don't mind. I like them both." She grinned.

"Okay uhh," I looked back at Ben, "Can we please have Red Shiraz?" I asked Ben carefully watching Erin's face. She smiled at my choice.

"Indeed." Ben said. "Coming up." He smiled and sauntered away.

"Thanks." I called after him.

"My favorite." Erin stated cheerfully.

"Favorite what?" I asked forgetting.

"Shiraz." She informed me.

"Oh yeah. Good." I grinned at her, getting caught up in her sparkling green eyes. She blushed and looked down at the menu carefully.

"So what are you goanna get?" she asked me curiously, noticing I had put my menu aside.

"Steak." I grinned, "with mushrooms, onions, sweet potatoes, and vegetables. Its my favorite." She laughed at my eager face.

"Sounds good. Veggie sucker huh?" she asked me, putting her menu aside, decided watch she would get as well.

"Excuse me?" I asked sounding offended- but I meant to- I was just playing with her. She was adorable.

"Oh…" she blushed again. "I mean uh," she paused clicking together with what she said had turned out differently than she intended. "Like you're a sucker for veggies huh?" she regained her train of thought.

"Yeah. Ever since I can remember. Oh, and Erin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she warily responded.

"I knew what you meant when you said 'veggie sucker,' I laughed.

"That's not funny!" she joked. "Why is my embarrassment so hysterical to you?" she sounded so small.

"It's not," I paused, "its adorable." I said truthfully. Her face went blank, and her eyes filled with love and compassion. She was beautiful.

"Oh." She looked into my eyes and suddenly the world stopped. Nothing mattered at all, just, well, her. I sensed my role to protect her. To keep her protected from all the dangerous things that could easily harm her fragile body. We stared at each other both forgetting everything entirely. Hoping that one of us wouldn't look away from the love forming instantly. So this is what love felt like. Amazing. Boy was I naïve to think it was just an over used and fake term. F'in Ben! Why do you have to come right when the timing is absolutely horrible? He seemed to sense the unease and looked around awkwardly. I gave Erin an apologetic look that I had to look away. She nodded solemnly.

"Oh, Ben, thank you." I gestured him the wine glasses.

"Yes, yes Mr. Daniels." He smiled and poured wine into our glasses resting the bottle on his arm as it poured.

"So do you know what you're going to be ordering yet? Or do you need more time?" He asked.

"I think were ready," I paused and looked Erin to make sure she was set. She nodded. "May I please have steak, with mushrooms and onions, sweet potato and steamed vegetables?"

"Of course." Ben smiled. "And for you Ms?" He asked looking at Erin.

"Same as him please?" she smiled.

"Sure thing, thank you." Ben walked over away satisfied. Ben served the reserved the reserved seats, and left the waiters to the rest of the tables.

* * *

** Erin's P.O.V **

"Oh my gosh! It was amazing!" I gushed excitedly to the girls all huddled around me.

"Tell us everything!" Sammi chirped grittily.

"Okay…" I started. I told them every single detail. His looks, personality, the connection between us, his car, his mom, dinner. They were all overjoyed for me.

When I finished talking it was 1 am. We all headed to our bedrooms drowsily. I got on my lace underwear and push-up bra, feeling reveling tonight. Not like anyone else was going to see me, but secretly I was wishing Taylor would.


	2. Chapter 2

** Taylor's P.O.V **

I swear you're whole world can change in a second. One minute you're on the ground hopeless, and the next your flying. That was the case for me, about an hour ago. I had gotten a call from my mom telling me she sent someone to pick me up. I was imagining yet another one of those materialistic sluts, but I was amazed before my own eyes. Her name was Erin. She makes my heart go pound, Erin. When I tapped her on the shoulder intentionally planning to ask her if she had seen someone that fit the description I knew about her, I was suddenly dazed with amazement. I was so glad she had turned out to be Erin too! When I looked down into her green eyes, I suddenly saw things I hadn't before. It was like I was traveling alone at night in the dark, and someone brought me a light to guide me. Her precious blonde hair fell into her face and a pain so forceful urging me to push it behind her ear so I could see all of her face.

I went to the car garage and unlocked the red Porsche. It was shiny, newly waxed, and good-looking. Perfect. Her mouth opened when she saw it.

"Sick ride dude!" she commented. I smiled at her astonishment. We got in the car and I headed to the fanciest restaurant in New York. "Armadillos." She was very curious to find out were I was taking her, but I wasn't going to ruin the surprise. We were madly flirting the whole way.

When we got there I hopped out of the car and opened the door for her. She looked the restaurant and gaped unexpectedly. She punched me real hard right on the bicep.

"YOU ARE TAKING US TO ARMIDILLOS! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! IM NOT DRESSED UP ENOUGH!" she hollered.

"You look beautiful." I commented truthfully. She was wearing a low-cut red shirt with a jean skirt, and boots. Erin made my mouth water.

We walked into the restaurant and were suddenly bombarded with a huge long line of people. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front of the line.

"Do you have a reservation?" A female server I didn't recognize sated. Suddenly Ben (the manager) scurried over to Erin and I.

"Mr. Daniels! Ahhhh how nice to see you." He shook my hand grittily. "Long time no see. Are you in need of a table?" Ben had a British accent so when he said words like table its sounded like "Tab-EL."

"Yes, it has been a long time. A table would be fantastic, thank you." I smiled politely. Erin was looking at me, charmed by my magic of getting a table so quickly- when people had been waiting for almost an hour. I smiled at her.

"Very well then, right this way." Ben smiled. He brought us back to the reserved booths that had a view of the city. "May I ask who has accompanied you on this lovely evening." He asked gingerly.

"This is, Erin." I pulled her in front of me delectably. "Erin this is Ben."

"Lovely to meet you Erin." Ben greeted her, kissing her hand. That made me actually, really jealous.

"You too." She smiled at the gesture.

"May I start off with something to drink?" He asked, as we sat down at the booth.

"Red or white?" I questioned Erin.

"I don't mind. I like them both." She grinned.

"Okay uhh," I looked back at Ben, "Can we please have Red Shiraz?" I asked Ben carefully watching Erin's face. She smiled at my choice.

"Indeed." Ben said. "Coming up." He smiled and sauntered away.

"Thanks." I called after him.

"My favorite." Erin stated cheerfully.

"Favorite what?" I asked forgetting.

"Shiraz." She informed me.

"Oh yeah. Good." I grinned at her, getting caught up in her sparkling green eyes. She blushed and looked down at the menu carefully.

"So what are you goanna get?" she asked me curiously, noticing I had put my menu aside.

"Steak." I grinned, "with mushrooms, onions, sweet potatoes, and vegetables. Its my favorite." She laughed at my eager face.

"Sounds good. Veggie sucker huh?" she asked me, putting her menu aside, decided watch she would get as well.

"Excuse me?" I asked sounding offended- but I meant to- I was just playing with her. She was adorable.

"Oh…" she blushed again. "I mean uh," she paused clicking together with what she said had turned out differently than she intended. "Like you're a sucker for veggies huh?" she regained her train of thought.

"Yeah. Ever since I can remember. Oh, and Erin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she warily responded.

"I knew what you meant when you said 'veggie sucker,' I laughed.

"That's not funny!" she joked. "Why is my embarrassment so hysterical to you?" she sounded so small.

"It's not," I paused, "its adorable." I said truthfully. Her face went blank, and her eyes filled with love and compassion. She was beautiful.

"Oh." She looked into my eyes and suddenly the world stopped. Nothing mattered at all, just, well, her. I sensed my role to protect her. To keep her protected from all the dangerous things that could easily harm her fragile body. We stared at each other both forgetting everything entirely. Hoping that one of us wouldn't look away from the love forming instantly. So this is what love felt like. Amazing. Boy was I naïve to think it was just an over used and fake term. F'in Ben! Why do you have to come right when the timing is absolutely horrible? He seemed to sense the unease and looked around awkwardly. I gave Erin an apologetic look that I had to look away. She nodded solemnly.

"Oh, Ben, thank you." I gestured him the wine glasses.

"Yes, yes Mr. Daniels." He smiled and poured wine into our glasses resting the bottle on his arm as it poured.

"So do you know what you're going to be ordering yet? Or do you need more time?" He asked.

"I think were ready," I paused and looked Erin to make sure she was set. She nodded. "May I please have steak, with mushrooms and onions, sweet potato and steamed vegetables?"

"Of course." Ben smiled. "And for you Ms?" He asked looking at Erin.

"Same as him please?" she smiled.

"Sure thing, thank you." Ben walked over away satisfied. Ben served the reserved the reserved seats, and left the waiters to the rest of the tables.


	3. Chapter 3

** Erin's P.O.V **

"Oh my gosh! It was amazing!" I gushed excitedly to the girls all huddled around me.

"Tell us everything!" Sammi chirped giddily.

"Okay…" I started. I told them every single detail. His looks, personality, the connection between us, his car, his mom, dinner. They were all overjoyed for me.

When I finished talking it was 1 am. We all headed to our bedrooms drowsily. I got on my lace underwear and push-up bra, feeling reveling tonight. Not like anyone else was going to see me, but secretly I was wishing Taylor would. I fell asleep tiredly and was excited to dream about Taylor.

* * *

** Taylor's P.O.V **

That night I could not get my mind off of Erin. She was just so amazing, and beautiful-not afraid to be herself. Everything and more that I had ever dreamed about finding in a girl.

I headed over to Erin's apartment without warning. It was 10 o'clock on Saturday and I couldn't wait to see her, so I figured I would stop by. I hoped she wouldn't mind.

I knocked on the recently familiar door impatiently. The door opened.

"Hello." A short girl with line-straight brown hair spoke quietly. Looking me up and down. She was still wearing her pajamas. She looked young but she was probably 20.

"Hey, is uh, this Erin's place?" I asked warily, hoping I got the right address.

"Yeah. She's up stairs. I'm Sammi by the way. Here follow me." She said leading the way up stairs excitedly.

"I am Taylor." I mentioned as we walked up the flight of stairs. The house was filled with flowers. It smelt nice. We climbed up to the 3rd floor. Sammi knocked on the door. Someone with brown ringlets opened the door. She was also still in her pajamas and her hair was everywhere. What time do these people wake up? How many people lived here? Where was Erin! My mind rolled on.

"This is the famous Taylor," Sammi gestured towards me.

"Hiya." She said happily. She smiled at Sammi and turned around calling back "I'll get Erin, you can come in." I walked In with Sammi on my tail. Ysanne knocked on another door.

"Erin?" she asked behind the frame. "Erin?" she called a little louder. She opened the door impatiently. I walked in behind her. Erin was sprawled out on the bed with her covers knocked off of her and on the floor. Her arms where wide open and she was lying on her back, She was in her underwear and bra. WOW, I thought wildy. Ysanne cupped her hand over her mouth.

"ERIN!" she screamed. Erin got up shaken by the sudden noise.

"Wha…" she said alarmed looking at Ysanne. She peaked her head around Erin and saw me standing there like a statue.

"Uhhhh, do you want me to leave?" I asked awkwardly gesturing my hand out of the room.

"NO!" Erin yelled. Ysanne looked confused. "Ysanne! Shew!" She smiled. Ysanne looked at me concerned and left the room,. When Ysanne left the room and shut the door behind her, Erin smiled widely. I was mad Ysanne woke me up from my dream. But it came true.

"Your dream was about me?" I asked dumbly.

"Yup." She smiled patting the bed beside her so I would join her. I walked over the least bit hesitantly.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I said lieing down next to her. She looked confused. I flicked my shoes off the side of the bed. "I may feel tempted." I grinned. She giggled back.

"Get over here." She joked, pulling me closer into her grasp and wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you." I smiled confindently.

"I love you." She announced pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it on the ground. She snuggled her face up against my chest. Her fingers lingered on my muscles. Mmmmmmm. That felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

** * * * * * * ***

** Erin's P.O.V **

My fingers explored curiously over every curve of his chest. His breath quickened when I pulled his closer to me. His warmth made me feel so protected. I kissed him on the chest confidently.

"Mmmmmmmm." He moaned. I slowly started to unbuckle his belt. I got aggravated that it wasn't unhooking. He laughed at me. Slowly he started to pull off his pants under my grasp. I giggled cheerfully. He was just so beautiful. We got under the cover together –me in my bra and underwear, and him in his boxer.

"Taylor?" I asked warily.

"Yea." He asked looking at my face.

"Um… Do you think this is going…" I stopped trying to get the right words.

"Its going to fast." He finshed for me.

"Yeah." I stated. "Its just," I started once again, "Its just that I want it to be perfect, and everything… right… and I don't feel like this is the right time. You know with my friends here and everything. I always imagined my first time to be romantic and magical." I blabbeld on.

"This isn't romantic?" he asked.

"No, no. It is. I just don't want to be _here_ when it happens."

"Then were do you want to be?" he asked.

"Guess were goanna have to find out for ourselves." I smiled flirtily.

"Guess so." He laughed grasping his strong arms around me and pulling me easily onto his stomach.

"So your uh vigin huh?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Well," I paused embarrassed, "no. Just the first time that I am with someone I know I love. And I know its fast, but I have never felt this way about anyone. And I would have gone all the way with you, just a second ago, if we hadn't been here. I want to be alone, and..." I explained breathlessly.

"Shhhhh. Relax honey." He cupped his hand over my mouth. "I understand." I smiled at his gesturer.

"I love you!" I replied happily.

"No. I love you." He kissed me delicately but with emotion. He was the most womderful creature! My heart sped at the thought of him.

"You are so hard to resist." He chuckled honestly.

"I miss you already." I frowned.

"But baby, I'm not going anywhere." Tears fell down from eyes like waterfall. Matt. How badly I wanted him, but he didn't want me. He broke up with me on the phone, packed up his stuff and left. I was so positve he was coming back to me. I sobbed, instantly realizing I had said that out loud.

"Oh baby," he comforted me, holding me in a tight grasp, "If this Matt you talk about ever gets within a mile of you, he's dead." Taylor said protectively. I sobbed more. "But baby?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, my tears slowing.

"I'm glad he broke up with you, cause if he hadn't, then we wouldn't be together. But he's a little ******* to break your heart." I was still lying on top of Taylor, my head nuzzled in his chest. He took his finger and lifted up my face and brushed a tear away.

"No more sad tears." He promised. Matt had never made me this happy, and we weren't even together.

It was almost as if he read my mind. "Do we even have to worry about the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing? I mean I was in love with you the first second I saw you." He said confidently.

"Nope. Just know that I am your girlfriend."

"And know that I am your boyfriend. For now anyways." I could tell he was hinting towards the future, and not to another break up.

"Deal." I stated happily.

"Okay baby. Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't know. I have work today though." I groaned.

"No you don't. My moms giving you today off." He grinned slyly.

"I love you." I said appreciatievely kissing him on his warm neck.

"Okay, get on some clothes and meet me in the living room." He smiled starting to get up and lightly lifting me off of him.

"No!" I un-intentionally said to sternly. He looked bewildered. "You can stay here." I smiled. He sat up on the bed patiently and his back rested against the bedframe. I got up tiredly and walked over to my bureau. I opened up the first drawer and grabbed another pushup bra and a lace thong. Sexy! I looked at myself in the mirror and was suddenly embarrassed. Ew! I looked so gross! My hair was like a zombie's afro flailed out to different sides. I grabbed my brush quickly and combed through my hair. I heard Taylor chuckle a little under his breath. I looked over at him to see him staring at me intently, watching my every move protectively.

I started to unhook my bra, but I couldn't unhook the little claspy things. What a pain. I tried a little harder but it still wouldn't budge. I pulled on it aggrivatedly. Taylor got up –still in his boxers- and walked around the bed towards me. I blushed.

"Here." He said lightly, pulling me closer to him. His hands brushed against my back making sudden goose bumps all the way up my arms. He jimmied the little clasps and unhooked it. Drop. My bra fell to the ground. My boobs flashed the mirror which he had a great view of. I quickly grabbed the bra that I had put on the bureau. I turned around quickly and he was centimeters away from my body. I was shirtless, in my thong, and he was in his boxers. He wrapped his arms around my back pulling me closer. I dropped my bra onto the floor along with the one that was already there. I felt something move against my stomach. It could only be his… I stopped my train of thought when he leaned in and kissed me. My boobs squished against his abs. His hands lingered over me. The thing that moved became hard against my stomach, I could feel bare skin! Why did boxers have holes in them?! I jumped up excitedly and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me securely. Ow, the thong was giving me a wedgy. Creek. The door opened a little. What was that?! The door suddenly swung open, it was Nala our genius dog. Crap! She knew how to open doors!

Taylor and I flung our head towards the direction from which the sound was coming from. Foot steps walked closer and Nala ran towards us with a bra in her mouth.

"Nala." A groggy and tired voice spoke. Hailey. She walked into the room chasing after Nala unaware. She looked up and saw my legs wrapped around Taylors chest. She saw my boobs smooshed against his chest, and his penis sticking out from his boxers. Our faces were blank. Hailey suddenly awoke.

"CRAP! Sorry!" She ran out of the room and Nala ran after her, the door slammed shut. I looked at Taylor stunned. He put me down silently.. I grabbed my bra and put it on quickly, and changed my underwear too. Are you kidding me? That's not all Hailey saw! I looked down and there was blood on Taylors chest and some on the floor! I HAD, HAD MY PERIOD! We hadn't even noticed! Taylor looked down and saw his chest was dripping in blood.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!" I ran to my closet and got a tampon and shoved it in right in front of him. I grabbed a towel sitting on my chair and wiped some of the blood off of him. This was devastating. He didn't look concerned though. Matt would have flipped and yelled, but he was calm. I opened my window and dipped the towel in the empty flower box with rainwater in it. I ran towards Taylor and rubbed the blood off of him. I didn't even have to bend down to rub it off! He was so much taller then me. His penis was still sticking out. His face was blank, but he wasn't mad. He could see the distraut in my face.

"Baby," he comforted me pulling me closer, "its okay."

"NO! Its not! Its humilitating!" I whined dramtically. I slouched my shoulders. He lifted up my face and kissed me, How much better could this get?! I had my f****n period all over him!!!! Man, this boy is a keeper!

"Sweetie," he said letting me breathe. "Clear your head okay? We will… go to the beach. Or if… you want some time alone." He suggested, looking sad just thinking about leaving me.

"Beach, Beach!" I chirped happily. "I don't want to see Hailey right now though. I am so embarrassed. Least we weren't technically _having _sex."

"Yeah." He smiled. The blood was now rubbed off of him, and I put on my bra and clothes. He slipped on his pants too.

"NO SHIRT!" I yelped, as he was about to pull his shirt over his sexy head. He smiled and through it on the bed.

"NO SHIRT!" he hollered back jokingly.

"Okay." I said taking off my shirt.

"I was kidding baby." He laughed.

"I wasn't." I was in my shorts, and bra now. I wanted to show off our bodies. "So lets go…" I said pointing to the door happily.

"Um baby, no. I am not letting you leave without your shirt." He said protectively.

"But you don't have to wear yours!" I whined.

"Then ill put mine back on then, but only for me are you not wearing a shirt. I don't want some other guy stealing your heart." I put on my shirt again, easily losing the fight. He was just so hard to resist. We walked out of the door and into the kitchen. Everyone was huddled around Hailey.

"WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT HAPPENED?!" they all badgered her. Hailey's head was on her arms and she looked depressed. I was smiling as I entered hand-in-hand with Taylor.

"UGGGGG!" she groaned not lifting her head. She didn't realize we were in the room. She heard our foot steps and looked up.

"Erin. Scarred, scarred I tell you." She said blushing.

"Yeah well," I laughed easily. Taylor joined in. The girls were admiring Taylor's shirtless abs and as I noticed, he pulled me closer to him almost saying "you're the only one Erin."

"Stupid Nala." She muttered kicking the table. "Take my bra and now this." We laughed again and left the room leaving everyone with questionable faces except Hailey. I knew Hailey wouldn't tell anyone. I would die if I saw anyone else in the position I was in with a guy. Gross. Yet it wasn't gross when I thought of Taylor and I doing it.


	5. Chapter 5

** Taylor's P.O.V **

We walked out of the house holding hands together. I was shirtless and she was in a tank top and very sexy shorts. I wish she wasn't wearing them though, all the guys are going to be all over her. Not until I mess with them anyways.

"So what beach?!" Erin hopped excitedly.

"You'll have to see." I smiled. We got into the porshe and she noticed that I had already prepared to bring her to the beach. I had a bag full of things.

When we got to the beach she was suddenly thrilled. It took a little while though, because there isn't many beaches in New York City.

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THIS BEACH!" Erin laughed hugging me when we got out of the car. I grabbed the bag in the back seat and we headed down to the soft sand.

"Are you SERIOUS!" she starcastically stated, abrubtly stopping.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot my bathing suit!" Erin whined adorably.

"I came prepared, I told you. I grabbed it on the way out. You know you should be careful of pick-pocketers." I smiled slyly. She laughed and grabbed It from me.

"Thanks," she said, jumping up to give me a kiss. I grabbed Erins hand and led her over to a huge tree.

"Theres no changing rooms." I stated. I got the towel out of the bag and held it up for her as she changed. I heard a flirtacous wistle. Oh no you didn't. I checked quickly to see if Erin had pulled on her baithing suit. She had. I dropped the towel and ran after the little f*c*r. He was scared sh*tless, he ran from me, but he didn't have a chance. I pulled his by the shirt and pile-drived him on to the sand. To bad sands soft.

"Dude! What do you want!" The punk asked.

"Don't you ever mess with my girl again, you bas*er*d!" I got of him after giving him a quick punch. I stood up and walked away back towards Erin. Erins face looked upset.

"WHAT THE CRAP TAYLOR!" she yelled. My face went sad. I had disappointed her?! "No baby, its okay." She pulled me in for a kiss.

"Why do you have to be so irrisistable to every friggen guy!" I whined.

"Sorry." She smiled. "But I think you've got it going on too." She laughed. We walked down the beach together and set up our towels. I got out the sunscreen.

"Lay down." I instructed pointing to the towel. I got on top of her and squirted some sunscreen on my hand and rubbed it on her back evenly.

"I don't want sunscreen!" she squirmed.

"Baby, stop. Your fare skinned. I gottah protect you." I insisted. She gave up lightly. I massage the sunscreen on her. I told her to stand up and I put suncreen on her stomach too. Also on the V-neck of her baithing suit. Damn she had sexy cleave.

"Your turn!" she instructed turning me around.

"No, im tan." I smiled.

"But that's not fair!" she whined,

"Yes it is."

"Pwease Twaylor," she gave me a puppy look. I sighed and fell on to the towel. She got on top of my back and rubbed in my sunscreen. Her hands lingered over me and my back. Then she flopped me over and massaged my muscles. Mmm. My penis twitched. She moved alittle as it sprouted like a flower beneath her. She laughed.

"I think your… member is moving. Does he have a name?" She laughed pulling on my baithing suit. I had changed under a towel.

"Winners choice," I grinned. She thought intently.

"Erin's Tiny Man. Lets just say, E..T.M." She tickled me just above the short line. Mmm. grew E.T.M alittle more.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Uhh public!" A girl passing us snottily stated.

"You know what bi*ch!" Erin flung herself off of me and got right up in the girls face. "Im sorry you don't have a man as gorgeous as mine, but if you still believe in cooties and sh*t, do us all a favor and," she looked her up and down, "grow the f*ck up." She got back on top of me and giggled. The girl glared once more and stormed off. She wasn't even sexy. You go girl. Erin shouldn't have wasted her time, she wasn't nearly as cleavy or beautiful. I want a girl with a little bit of body, I mean seriously.


End file.
